Jealousy
by UruruKoneko
Summary: Après un concert de la tournée Nameless Liberty Disorder Heaven, Uruha se sent nostalgique, et se demande ce qui a changé entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que celui qui hante ses pensées ne décide de le ramener chez lui. Aoi x Uruha


Titre : Jealousy

Auteur : UruruKoneko

Pairing : Aoi x Uruha

Disclamer : Les GazettO ne m'appartiennent -malheureusement- pas.

* * *

Note : C'est le premier OS que je publie ici, je me suis inspirée du live Nameless Liberty Disorder Heaven, et notamment de Baretta ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Uruha était assis sur le canapé de sa loge, grattant avec force les cordes de sa guitare qu'il était en train d'accorder pour au moins la cinquième fois en une demie heure. Il ressentait le besoin de se calmer, peu importe comment, même en refaisant plusieurs fois la même chose quitte à passer pour un idiot.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé il avait cette boule au ventre qui nous voulait pas partir, une angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes et lui nouait la gorge. Bien qu'il redoutait ce jour depuis qu'ils avaient annoncés la tournée, il pensait être finalement préparé mais il n'en était rien.

Les autres savaient bien ce qu'il lui arrivait, ils le savaient puisque le guitariste le leur avait dit, et ils avaient tous essayés de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien et que ça serait un concert comme un autre, mais Uruha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dans tout ces états, et ce stress était loin d'être celui qui lui donnait un coup d'adrénaline avant chaque montée sur scène.

Non, celui-ci était bien plus fort, bien plus oppressant, et Uruha avait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, cette angoisse serait toujours présente en lui, ainsi que sa profonde mélancolie.

Il était toujours en train d'accorder sa guitare, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Uruha ? Demanda la voix de Reita alors que son visage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Uruha, on doit y aller...

Le guitariste hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait les rejoindre. Les autres avaient acceptés de le laisser seul quelques minutes pour le laisser au calme, car Uruha en avait besoin pour se concentrer.

Il se leva, et finit par sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres qui lui adressèrent un joli sourire rassurant. Tous, sauf Aoi.

Le brun se contentait de regarder ailleurs sans rien dire, sans lui adresser un seul regard, ce qui amplifia le trouble de son homologue guitariste.

Puis, ils finirent par se réunir en un petit cercle pour se donner du courage avant le concert, avant de s'élancer un par un sur la scène sous les hurlements stridents de la foule pour les accueillir.

Le guitariste principal se plaça puis regarda la foule, prit d'un soudain vertige devant tant de monde. Soudain, toutes ses pensées qu'il avait tenté d'oublier remontèrent : et si ce soir, les chansons qu'ils avaient joués il y a longtemps n'étaient plus les mêmes aujourd'hui ? Et si elles ne plaisaient plus ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à les jouer de nouveau ?

Il était sûr que oui. Pourtant, toutes ces interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, ce soir ils allaient de nouveau jouer des chansons qu'ils n'avaient plus jouer depuis longtemps, et Uruha savait que la nostalgie n'envahissait pas que lui, il le voyait à travers les autres membres aussi. Particulièrement Ruki, qui s'était montré plutôt sensible ces derniers jours.

Les premières notes débutèrent et le concert commença, permettant à Uruha de se laisser emporter par la musique et d'oublier toutes les questions qui l'envahissait.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent, jusqu'à celle qu'il redoutait le plus : Baretta, une de ses propres compositions. Il connaissait chaque accord sur le bout des doigts et pourtant il avait peur de se tromper, parce qu'il ne l'avait plus jouée depuis plusieurs années, mais surtout à cause de son solo qu'il devait jouer avec Aoi.

Il jouait mécaniquement et lorsque vint le solo de Reita, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et ses doigts tremblaient presque.

Le bassiste lui adressa un sourire : il savait bien ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami d'enfance, il l'avait deviné depuis un bon moment maintenant, et il avait tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Uruha lui répondit par le même sourire sincère, et Aoi débuta son solo après leur avoir lancé un regard furtif, il jouait avec une certaine amertume, et Uruha le ressentait car il devinait chacune des émotions du second guitariste lorsqu'il jouait.

Quand vint son tour, il se plaça sur la petite estrade au devant de la scène puis joua, lorsqu'il sentit Aoi se coller à son dos pour le rejoindre dans sa mélodie. Il lui lança un regard, que le brun évita, et sentit son cœur battre plus fort, se serrer même.

Il jouait en symbiose avec son homologue et tentait de profiter de ce moment qui lui paraissait durer une éternité, son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine et jouer de nouveau ce morceau contre le brun lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs...

A la fin, il remarqua le regard de Aoi posé sur lui et tenta de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Murmura t-il, ayant remarqué l'amertume d'Aoi depuis le début du concert.

Le second guitariste ne répondit rien, lui sourit, et partit se repositionner à sa place initiale.

Le reste des mélodies s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à la fin du concert. Le public était en extase et les acclamaient, ils finirent par retourner dans les coulisses et se laissèrent aller chacun à sa façon : Reita s'était affalé sur le canapé, le chanteur s'était contenté de s'allonger par terre pour sentir la fraîcheur du carrelage, le batteur était partit vider une bouteille d'eau entière et Aoi s'était contenté de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour fumer.

Quant à Uruha, il ne se sentait pas rester avec les autres. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas partager leurs joies après ce concert, mais il se sentait plutôt mal.

Aoi ne lui avait adressé qu'un seul regard pendant tout le concert, et ne lui parlait que rarement ces derniers temps, il l'évitait même...

Le guitariste entra dans les toilettes et posa ses mains sur le rebord d'un évier pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il détaillait chaque traits de son visage pour voir ce qui avait changé chez lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus aussi attirant qu'avant, et que ses traits avaient vieillit et l'avait rendu laid aux yeux d'Aoi. Il aurait voulu être de nouveau comme avant, c'est pour cela que les chansons qu'ils avaient joués ce soir le rendait nostalgique : avant, tout allait bien. Avant, le guitariste lui adressait la parole, lui confiait tout, même les choses les plus banales. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé...

Il tremblotait légèrement et sentait quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, bien qu'il ne pleurait que rarement, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Peut-être était-ce le stress du concert qui redescendait ?...

De leur côté, les autres membres se rendirent rapidement compte de l'absence d'Uruha. Et le bassiste fut le premier à réagir, même s'il aurait préféré que le principal responsable du mal-être de son ami le fasse à sa place.

\- Je vais voir Uruha...je reviens. Déclara t-il en se levant.

\- Tu sais ce qui lui arrive, Reita...pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien ? Demanda timidement Ruki.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas en parler devant une certaine personne ici...et puis même, c'est personnel.

\- Si je dérange, je peux m'en aller...Répondit Aoi d'un ton froid et sec, en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça te concernait, Aoi...et puis rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir.

En disant cela, Reita espérait que le brun réagisse, et parte voir Uruha à sa place. Parce qu'il savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'Aoi. Mais le guitariste ne bougea pas.

\- Très bien, puisque tu n'y va pas, alors j'y vais...Déclara t-il.

\- Non, c'est moi qui y vais ! Répondit Aoi en se levant et en partant vers l'endroit ou son ami s'était enfermé.

Le bassiste soupira devant la réaction puérile du brun mais le laissa partir. Ledit brun arriva devant la porte, et hésita avant d'entrer. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir de telles réactions envers Uruha, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était jaloux. Jaloux de quoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas.

Il finit par frapper à la porte, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décida à entrer, et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Uruha pleurait toujours devant le miroir.

Il ne réfléchit pas et le prit doucement dans ses bras, faisant sursauter son ami qui finit par se blottir contre lui en attrapant son t-shirt entre ses mains pour le serrer. Juste pour être sûr que c'était bien celui pour qui son cœur battait trop fort qui le prenait dans ses bras cette fois.

Il finit par se calmer doucement et ne prononça aucun mot, Aoi le prit par la main et le traîna hors de la pièce.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi. Dit-il sans donner à Uruha la possibilité de répondre.

Sans prévenir les autres, il emmena Uruha jusqu'à sa voiture sans prononcer un seul mot. Le châtain s'assit du côté passager, sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait suivit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais il aurait quand même pu opposer une légère opposition, surtout que personne n'était au courant qu'ils étaient partis. Mais la tentation de passer un moment seul avec Aoi était trop forte, il n'avait pas osé refuser qu'il le raccompagne.

Aoi entra dans la voiture et sortit du parking. A l'extérieur, il pleuvait des cordes et aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot jusqu'au moment ou il s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

Uruha regardait à l'extérieur, le ciel était rougis par les lumières de la ville et par les nuages nocturnes. La pluie ruisselait contre le pare-brise et se mêlait au bruit constant des essuies-glaces qui chassaient l'eau. C'est à ce moment là que le châtain se décida à parler.

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé entre nous, Aoi... ? Demanda t-il d'une voix triste.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit le concerné.

\- Tu m'évites...tu ne me parle plus...c'est ton choix, mais j'aimerai comprendre. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Aoi le regarda, choqué qu'il puisse penser de telles choses. Et encore, le brun ne savait pas à quel point son ami se rendait coupable de ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était juste...lui. Lui et sa jalousie maladive, lui qui n'osait plus regarder Uruha dans les yeux pour de multiples raisons. Et jamais de la vie il n'avait pensé que ses agissements le rendraient aussi triste.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien...Finit t-il par dire.

\- Alors pourquoi... ? Expliques-moi ce qui ne va pas...tu me disais tout avant...

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ?...

Aoi le regarda sans rien dire, bien sûr qu'Uruha n'était pas stupide, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il avait bien trop peur. Et pourtant, il ne put se retenir de fixer les lèvres du châtain et d'approcher son visage du sien, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Châtain qui le remarqua et qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer, cette proximité soudaine le faisant rougir, leurs lèvres allaient se frôler et il ferma les yeux lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, les troublant, et faisant reculer Aoi qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il allait faire.

Le plus jeune sortit son téléphone et regarda l'écran.

\- C'est Reita. Dit-il avant de décrocher, faisant soupirer le brun, qui était de nouveau légèrement énervé.

Il continua de rouler jusque chez le châtain tout en écoutant leurs conversation, ce qui l'irritait un peu. Uruha parlait comme si être dans la même voiture que lui était la pire des tortures.

\- Mais oui, tout va bien...arrêtes de t'inquiéter...oui, je sais, j'aurais du prévenir mais tu sais que...enfin tu sais que je ne peux rien lui dire...ne t'en fait pas, Reita, tout ira bien... Disait-il.

Aoi avait les sourcils froncés, alors son ami s'était vraiment sentit forcé de le suivre ? De quoi parlait t-il ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait rien lui dire ? Qu'est ce que Reita savait, et que lui ignorait ?

Il fit soudainement demi-tour, et changea de direction, ce n'était plus chez Uruha qu'il voulait aller, mais chez lui, et avec le châtain.

Châtain qui le regarda en étant surpris.

\- Aoi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama t-il.

Le concerné ne répondit rien, et continua de rouler. Uruha finit par raccrocher après avoir rassuré son meilleur ami. Aoi ne prononça aucun mot, et le plus jeune le regardait en étant inquiet avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé ? Il avait décidé de le ramener devant la salle de concert et le laisser se débrouiller pour rentrer ?

Tout plein de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du guitariste qui ne fut pas plus rassuré lorsque son ami se gara devant son propre appartement.

Celui-ci sortit de la voiture et Uruha se décida de faire de même, se demandant s'il allait le planter là.

Mais ce n'était aucunement l'intention du brun qui se contenta de lui prendre la main et de le traîner jusqu'à son appartement du cinquième étage. Uruha paniquait, surtout quand Aoi referma la porte et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Aoi...tu me fais peur...Avoua t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je te fais peur... ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Reita sait presque tout ce que tu ressens et pas moi ? Pourquoi à moi tu ne me dit rien, Uruha ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcé à te raccompagner, vu ce que tu as dit à Reita, j'ai cru que tu pensais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu pouvais refuser ! S'exclama le brun.

\- Mais je n'avais pas envie de refuser ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça tout ça tout à coup ?...

\- C'est l'impression que tu donnes, a chaque fois que je suis avec toi, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te dire ''courage'' ou ''bonne chance'', et j'en suis a me dire que j'agis comme un tortionnaire avec toi !

\- Non, ne crois pas ça...Aoi, ça n'a rien a voir...

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dit jamais ce que tu as ? Tu n'a plus confiance en moi ? Reita, est plus digne de ta confiance, c'est ça ?

\- Attends...tu es jaloux ?

\- Oui je suis jaloux ! Je veux que ça soit à moi que tu te confies, que ça soit dans mes bras que tu pleures quand ça va mal...je veux être le seul à pouvoir sécher tes larmes !

\- Pourquoi... ?

Aoi ne répondit rien, prit le visage du châtain entre ses mains lentement et captura doucement ses lèvres charnues.

Uruha fut surpris mais ferma les yeux, puis passa ses mains dans la nuque de son homologue pour le rapprocher de lui et ainsi approfondir le baiser.

Aoi leva soudainement les yeux vers lui et lui murmura :

\- Parce que je t'aime...

Uruha lui adressa un sourire radieux et l'embrassa à son tour. Le plus âgé glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches puis partit discrètement embrasser son cou.

Son amant pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui permettant d'avoir une plus grande surface à embrasser, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je veux que tu sois à moi...

Il se remit à embrasser son cou, ce qui faisait frémir le châtain qui passa timidement ses mains sous le haut de son costume de scène qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de retirer.

Aoi finit par apposer sa marque dans son cou.

\- Rien qu'à moi...murmura -il.

Uruha fut surpris que son désormais amant soit aussi entreprenant, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.

Au contraire, il lui mordilla la lèvre et lui murmura à son tour.

\- Alors, fais moi tien...

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il porta l'homme qu'il était désormais sûr d'aimer et l'embrassa en l'emmenant jusqu'à sa chambre décorer à sa manière : sombre mais élégante.

Sur le chemin, quelques uns de leurs vêtements respectifs avaient atterrit au sol. Si bien que lorsque Aoi posa le châtain sur le lit pour le surplomber, ils ne portaient plus que leur pantalon pour l'un, et short pour l'autre.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de détailler de haut en bas le corps si splendide à ses yeux d'Uruha, ses shorts lui avait d'ailleurs manqué lorsqu'il avait arrêter d'en porter.

Mais le concerné le tira de sa rêverie en posant ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lorsqu'une langue taquine vint caresser ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à la sienne.

Accès qui lui fut bien évidemment accordé et qui rendit le baiser bien plus passionné.

Aoi profita d'ailleurs de ce moment pour aller caresser son entre jambe à travers son short, il le sentait durcir sous ses gestes, et voyant que le guitariste tentait de retenir ses gémissement, il eut encore plus envie de le taquiner.

Il partit alors embrasser son torse, déposant ses lèvres sur l'un de ses boutons de chair. La réaction attendue ne se fit pas attendre, alors il continua en les mordillant doucement.

Son amant sentait son désir monter en lui, il retira alors tant bien que mal le pantalon serré, trop serré d'ailleurs, d'Aoi et frotta son entre jambe contre la sienne comme une demande muette pour qu'il accélère les choses.

Mais le brun n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, il voulait le faire patienter, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Il retira les dernière barrière qui recouvraient le désir du châtain avec lenteur et l'embrassa.

Uruha profita du baiser pour déshabiller complètement son amant avant de lui murmurer :

\- S'il te plaît, Aoi...ne me fais pas attendre...j'ai attendu trop longtemps déjà...

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il se plaça entre ses jambes et les lui écarta doucement, puis, il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres du guitariste qui les lécha avec douceur pour ne pas se montrer trop pressé non plus, bien que son état prouvait le contraire.

Une fois ceux-ci humidifiés, Aoi le prépara doucement en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible, Uruha passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Viens...je n'aurais pas mal...lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Son amant hocha la tête puis l'embrassa à son tour, avant d'entrer en lui. Uruha tentait de masquer sa soudaine douleur mais Aoi le remarqua, et déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur ses lèvres pour que sa douleur passe jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait y aller.

Alors, il commença quelque légers vas et viens en lui, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit remplacée par du plaisir. Il accéléra ses mouvements faisant soupirer et gémir son amant qui caressait chacune des parcelles du corps qui se mouvait en lui.

\- Aoi...Aoi...murmurait t-il en se cambrant légèrement et en le rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

A l'entende de son nom que Uruha gémissait, le brun rendit ses mouvements plus passionnés.

Le bruit de leur amour retentissait dans la chambre, ils étaient en symbiose comme lorsqu'ils jouaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignent tout les deux le sommet de leur plaisir en un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Non pas un cri, mais un simple gémissement qui était pourtant signe de ce qu'ils venaient chacun de ressentir.

Aoi se laissa tomber avec douceur contre le châtain qui lui caressait le dos, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvraient leurs deux corps et ils profitaient tout les deux de cette chaleur et cette proximité après l'extase pour reprendre leur souffle.

Le brun embrassa son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Uruha en profita pour poser sa tête contre son torse pour sentir ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Uruha... ? Demanda alors le brun.

\- Hum... ? Répondit l'autre en relevant la tête.

\- Depuis quand … ?

\- Trop longtemps...et toi ?

\- Trop longtemps.

\- On est vraiment idiot...pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais maintenant tout ira mieux...hm ?

\- Oui, tout ira mieux.

Uruha fit un léger sourire et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sous les caresses de celui qu'il aimait, il allait presque s'endormir lorsque Aoi lui posa une autre question.

\- Uruha... ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant...non pas que j'ai honte, mais j'aimerai garder ça...entre nous. Et puis je ne sais pas comment les autres vont réagir... ?

\- Les autres le savent...depuis un long moment. Tu es le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué parce que tu étais focalisé sur ma ''relation'' avec Reita, alors que tu avais tout faux...

\- Hm...alors, ça restera entre nous et les autres ?

Le châtain acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'endormir contre celui qu'il était désormais sûr d'aimer.

I


End file.
